This invention pertains to fireplaces, such as those disclosed in application Ser. No. 815,066, filed July 12, 1977, wherein the fireplace is constructed for delivery of outside air into the firebox to facilitate combustion. The use of outside air for combustion is optional, but is desirable and is sometimes required when door means are associated with the fireplace for closing the front opening thereof.
It is known in the art to have fireplaces with conduits or passage means for directing outside air to the firebox for combustion. In such a fireplace, there can be a flow of outside air to the firebox, whether or not the fireplace is in use. When the fireplace is not being used, this connection of the conduit to the exterior can cause cold drafts which are objectionable to persons occupying the area of the room adjacent to the fireplace. The prior application mentioned above discloses a fireplace with a pair of conduits or passage means for directing combustion air into the firebox and with movable members or dampers associated one with each of the conduits and which may be moved between open or closed positions by means of operating structure operable from the front of the fireplace. The movable members do not operate automatically.